Gościu z obrazka
Choć minęły setki dni moje oko wciąż lśni. Skąpałem się we krwi, lecz mój ogień wciąż się tli. Nie zliczę bitw stoczonych. Nie zliczę przyjaciół straconych. Spisano mych przygód tomy. Broni zużyłem tony. Wrogów niezliczone hordy. Zlały się w jedno potworów mordy. Codziennie czekam wieczoru by pozbyć się z duszy stworów. Czekam początku snu, a on znów przychodzi tu. Okrutny mój los. Płonie mej duszy stos. I teraz gdy dzień pożera mrok słyszę tylko swój krok. Mój oddech tak ciężki. Ja i moje żywe lęki. W oczekiwaniu na deszcz trwam. Tylko siebie tu mam. W słuchawce słowa, rozkaz - kierunek. Idę na stos bez szans na ratunek. Ulica w cieniu drzew. Wzrasta lęk. W śmietniku szkła brzdęk. Wychodzą ze swych jam. Opuszcza strach cień bram. Tupot ich stóp. Kontra mój ciężki but. Ponure wycie psa. Godzina przyszła zła. Czarnych kruków cień na niebie. Krzyczą: "Przyszliśmy po ciebie!" Dookoła miasto całe kładło się spać, lecz cóż sen może mi teraz dać. Okrutna demonów brać stawia się. Diabeł ich mać. Oczy ich błyszczą żądzą krwi. Miasto śpi. Zatrzymał się czas. Niezliczone mrowie demonicznych mas zwaliło się na mnie z wolą śmierci. Zaraz jatka się rozkręci. Metalu klik. Magazynek znikł. Co za wrzask. Przeżyć aż przyjdzie brzask. Demonów oddziały ulicę zalały. W słuchawce wołanie pomocy. Czy ktoś przeżyje tej nocy? W centrali nieliczny się ostali. Ofensywa zła trwa. Rozgrzana broń paruje. Ze zmęczenia rąk nie czuję. Uciekam wąskimi alejami. Uciekam między blokami. Każdy nabój policzony. Sen o przetrwaniu brutalnie skończony. Ciążą mi nogi, serce dudni. Wtem głos mnie dochodzi niczym ze studni. Zaporę stawiam z ognia przed sobą. Czy jestem jedyną żywą osobą? Zadrżała ziemia, strzeliły płomienie. Wylazło na powierzchnię przebrzydłe stworzenie. Stanęły demony i krzykiem radości otoczyły mnie kręgiem żywej złości. Bestia z płomieni skoczyła przede mnie. Szukałem myślami ucieczki daremnie. Rzekł do mnie potwór głosem ze studni: "Jesteś mój!" Ryk jego w uszach mi dudnił. Rozpostarł ramiona. Paszczę otworzył. Przeraził mnie na sposób typowo potworzy. Nie widząc sposobu by przeżyć tę noc oddałem swe życie w niebiańską moc. Ustawiłem karabin na ciągły strzał. Nie żebym się wtedy czegoś bał. To nie była odwaga, ta szaleństwa chwila. Zapłonęły mi oczy, nadzieja rozmyła. Nim demon okrutny wykonał swój ruch. Padłem mu pod nogi celując w brzuch. Kule odbiły się niczym od stali. Jacy wobec demonów jesteśmy mali. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Obnażył zęby. Zrozumiałem, że droga nie biegnie tędy. Miał mnie u stóp i zajrzał mi w oczy. Widziałem jak śmierć za nim kroczy. Ku mnie. Już widziałem kosy blask. Wtem brzask rozdarł nocy ciemność. Ostatnia mego życia przyjemność. Ryk, krzyki i wrzask demonów nad chmury wzbił się, a słońce oświetliło mury budynków. Potwory uciekły do cieni. Już byłem z zaświatów sieni. Wtem śmierć ujrzałem naprzeciw siebie. Rzekł mi: "Ja nie po ciebie." Pierwszy raz widziałem u demona strach. Śmierć ruchem dłoni zamienił go w piach. Piach w popiół. Zaś wiatr porwał pył. Nagle spadł deszcz i wszystko zmył. Cisza w słuchawce. Siadam na ławce. Urwanie chmury. Świat tonie bury. Spoglądam w górę, wtem poprzez chmurę przepływa okręt - statek świetlisty. Obraz dostrzegłem troszeczkę mglisty. Wybiegłem z alei. Deszcz mnie ośmielił. Zmył krew demonów. Zmył grzech milionów. Okręt się zniżył, do mnie przybliżył. Złote okucia. Maszty srebrne. Było mi to do szczęścia potrzebne. Nie pamiętam jak ponad świat wzleciałem. Życie wydało się strasznie małe. Los delikatny a wiara siłą. Wysechł ślad po deszczu. Mnie już nie było... Kategoria:Blantus Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny